Just a holiday right?
by EscapedYesterday
Summary: Money. It was always money. Shouts, screams, thuds and sobs. He'd see her again right? They'd all be together soon... right? T for language and possible violence later on.


He sat there. Hands over his ears, begging. Pleading with whatever it was that was up there in the sky to stop the shouting. To stop all the lying.  
More shouts and a loud thud echoed through the house. Money, again, was the topic. It almost seemed like his father had holes in his bank account as well as his pockets.

Another £150 had gone missing from his account. Fourth time that year.

"What else are you hiding," The mother shouted angrily "More letters from the court? Or another eviction notice! Hrmm!"

The other voice desperately tried to reason with the fuming female. After what felt like hours there came the familiar sound of footsteps making their way up the stairs. Green eyes turned their attention to his bedroom door waiting for the knock to come… It never came.

More loud bangs reached the small boys ears causing him to panic. Nervously he got up and peered out of the crack between his wall and door.

There was a blur of colour as he watched his mum make her way down the stairs, suitcase in hand. His heart leapt into his throat as he left his room and stood at the top of the stairway watching his father beg her not to leave.  
She was having none of it.

"Always the same things Charles! Always the same promises which end up broken!" She yelled, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Charles, the father, reached out but she shook her head and opened the door. A few minutes later and it was slammed shut. The normally comforting sound of a car roaring into life struck fear into the heart of the child. Yes his parents had fought before but didn't everyone's?

"M-Mum..?" He called out shaking as he stood rooted to the spot at the top of the stairs.

Looking up his dad finally noticed his son. His shoulders slumped. She'd left the two of them alone.

* * *

A few days later the green eyed boy wandered into the dining room after a rough day at school. Looking up from the floor he noticed his dad was at the table with a rather stern looking man.

The stranger had icy blue eyes, which had large black rings beneath them. Long blonde hair was neatly tucked behind his ears.  
Hearing footsteps the two adults looked to the doorway.

"Arthur…" Charles said "This is Mr. Germania.. He's a social worker.."

Small eyes widened in recognition. He may have only been 7 but he wasn't stupid.

"I-I've been a good boy.. haven't I?" He stuttered nervously "I-I didn't mean to forget to tidy my room!"

A weak smile flickered across the father's face.

"It has nothing to do with your room. I just think, that for the time being, you would be better off away from home… Think of it as a holiday of sorts Arthur.."

He looked from one adult to the other, his face displaying every ounce of the confusion that he was feeling.

"A-A holiday..? Will mum be there..?"

Pain flashed across Charles's face as he shook his head sadly.

"No Arthur.. mum won't be there.."

"Can you come..?"

All he gained in reply was another shake of the head. Blinking back the tears that threatened to start falling Arthur asked for how long, which was greeted by a long uncomfortable silence. Charles shifted a little in his seat wondering how he should put it. He couldn't tell the young boy outright that he could never return home. Raising a hand to his messy mop of blonde hair he ran his long bony fingers through it.

".. Until mum and I can make up.." He said eventually, forcing himself to smile although it looked much more like a grimace.

Nodding quietly Arthur turned his attention to the floor. An eternity passed where all three people that occupied the room didn't utter a single word. After a while the blue eyed stranger stood up and coughed.

"We should be on our way.." He said, his voice gruff and not exactly friendly.

Walking forward he placed a hand on the young boys shoulder and squeezed it.

"Come on Mr. Kirkland…"

For a short amount of time he struggled against the tall and slightly scary man. That was until he noticed how his dad was almost on the verge of breaking down. Calming himself the best he could Arthur allowed himself to be lead away by the social worker.

* * *

_Hello! Another story... well to be perfectly honest I hadn't intended on doing anything else till 'If Blood Tastes Like this...' is finished but this just happened._

_Basically this is based on events that have happened but I've embellished them a little._

_Vent story~  
Another chapter will be up soon and there will also be another chapter for 'If Blood Tastes Like This..." within the week._

_Work is killing me. Two weeks off a week on Monday._

_Ruth_

_xxxx  
_


End file.
